warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Legionaire22/Tau Pathfinder vs Eldar Ranger. Who. Is. Deadliest?!
No Debating on Orders of Sniper. In Case of Flame War, contact Admin with the Deletehammer Equipment Tau Pathfinder Long Range: Rail Rifle: The Rail Rifle fires an electromagnetic accelerated bolt of metal at near light speed. The resulting force of the shot means that the weapon can pierce heavy armor. Mid Range: Pulse Carbine: A more compact version of the Pulse Rifle, the Pulse Carbine sacrifises the range of the Pulse Rifle for a lighter weight and a faster firing rate Short Range: Bonding Knife: A Ceremonial Knife, the Bonding Knife is not meant for combat, but as a symbol of unity amongst the Fire Warrior squad. Hopefully, the foe will not get close to the warrior for it to be put to use. Special Weaponry: Burst Cannon: The Burst Canon is a very heavy weapon, and since we cant let the Shas'O have a battle suit, the Rotating automatic Pulse Carbine will be stationary. Fuck off :3 Eldar Ranger Long Range: The Eldar Long Rifle: The favoured weapon of the Ranger, the Long Rifle fires energy bolt capable of piercing most armour if aimed correctly. These weapons use a Gyrostatic arm to keep the weapon stable, and it eliminates almost all Recoil from the rifle. Mid Range: Shuriken Pistol: A Rapid Fire weaponry used to suppress foes should the Eldar need to close the distance. Short Range: Power Sword: A Standard Issue Eldar Power Sword. Special Weaponry: Distort-Cannon: This heavy weapon, slowly moving and taking time to set up, does not actually fire, but does open a gate where the Warp overlaps with the Materium. Though immensley powerful, the weapon cannot move during this fight, have very short range and is not very accurate. The Battle Begins The Eldar Ranger stalks his foe. The Tau and the Eldar have clashed over this world for long. Now the hunter hunts the guide. He spots his target, the Pathfinder readying his Rail Rifle. The Eldar scans his surroundings. No threats to be seen. He readies his Long Rifle to fire at the Pathfinder. Suddenly, he feels his footing slip, the rocky mountain shifting under his weight. The Pathfinder snaps at the sound and spots the Eldar. The Ranger fires of his shot, but misses. The Tau takes the chance and fire his Rail Rifle standing. The recoil pushes him to the ground, and the shot connects with the ground the Ranger stands on, and sends the Ranger spinning through the air. The Pathfinder discards his rifle and sets of. The Ranger follows, brandishing his Shuriken pistol in one hand while drawing his power blade. The Pathfinder turns around a corner, and as the Eldar emerges, only his advanced reflexes allows him to duck back behind the tree as the Burst Cannon opens fire. The Ranger takes to the run and tries to outmanouver the Pathfinder, only to be met with the fire of the Pulse Carbine. The Shuriken pistol, powerful as it is, is outmatched at this range, and the Ranger will have no chance to get closer. He retreats into the forest, followed by the Pathfinder. The Pathfinder turns around the tree, and the hidden Distort Cannon fires. The Ranger had been prepared for heavier opposition than a single Tau. The Pathfinder is hurled backwards at first, then he burrows his Bonding Knife in the trunk of a tree as the Warp opening tries to rip him into the Immaterium. The portal closes, and the Pathfinder falls to the ground, exhaustedly pulling his knife out of the tree. The Ranger comes closer, aiming his pistol to fire as the Pathfinder gets up. The time could not be more than a nano second. Nontheless, the Pathfinder feels like minutes pass before the Eldar finger squeezes the trigger he assumes is there. A sound is as high as the sound of thunder. Click The Pathfinder rushes forward, tackling the Ranger to the ground as the Ranger is caught of guard by his empty gun. The Pathfinder stabs violently at the Ranger with this knife, but fails to hit. The Ranger kicks the Tau in the chest and send him stumbling backwards. The Tau charges again, having no weapon to use left other than his ceremonial dagger. The Eldar rises, and as the Tau collides with him, a wet sound is heard. The Pathfinder slides of the Eldar Powerblade, having impaled him as he closed. The Eldar reloads his Shuriken pistol and goes to find his Long Rifle. Without a doubt more will arrive as the Pathfinder fails to report to the Tau Shas'O. Category:Blog posts